With the development of multimedia devices, such as smart televisions (TVs) and smart phones, users can enjoy various content services using the multimedia devices.
More particularly, a user can be provided with detailed contents of information, which is provided through a video device such as a smart TV, through an additional device such as a smart phone. However, in order to receive such services, the user must directly operate the additional device to receive the detailed contents of the information that is provided through the video device, and this may cause inconvenience to the user. Further, since the user directly operates the additional device to receive the detailed information on the information that is provided through the video device, viewing of an image that is currently reproduced in real time through the video device may be interfered with.
For example, a user may be concerned about a character that appears in a drama while viewing the drama through a smart TV. In this case, the user can manually input a search inquiry for the character in the drama, which is currently being reproduced on the smart TV, using a smart phone, and thus user convenience is deteriorated. Further, since the search inquiry for the character in the drama, which is currently being reproduced on the smart TV, is manually input, the user's ability to concentrate upon the viewing of the drama that is currently being reproduced on the smart TV may be lowered.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.